1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to data marshalling, and more particularly to reducing code size of data marshaller code.
2. Description of the Related Art
Marshalling is the process of transforming the memory representation of an object to a data format suitable for storage or transmission. Since generic, general-purpose data marshallers are slow, it is common practice to prepare specialized marshaller code for each data structure or class. In the case of a COBOL (common business-oriented language) data type, after conversion into JAVA™, a large amount of marshaller code is generated. For this reason, as the number of classes increases, so does the total amount of marshaller code. Since JIT (just in time) compiling of large amounts of marshaller code takes a long time and wastes memory areas for JIT compiled code, most of the marshaller code is executed in slow interpreter mode. As a consequence, due to the shortage of compile time and JIT code area, system performance deteriorates.